Fear of Thunder
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: KF/Rob


**I know I wrote a story saying that people shouldn't hate their parents, but I'm seriously wanting to kill mine. I want to be alone! I want to type and be by myself because I don't like company, but now every second I have to be with somebody else out of my house, and they're making me move away from a town I've been in since I was 7! I **_**finally**_ **have friends! I **_**finally**_ **love life! And now, they're tearing me away from it? Go get fucked up the nose, assholes. I don't care if it's for the best. I hate you guys right now! AGH!**

**Oh, anyway, **_**this is yaoi. **_**Don't like it? Simple: don't read it. God, stupid world. I love you… **

**Robin's POV:**

I'm not afraid of storms. I love the rain, and lightning's pretty cool too. I love watching tornadoes and hurricanes on the TV, up until they hurt people. It's just thunder I hate. I know that thunder is just an echo of lightning, so maybe I do hate lightning, but either way, I hate thunder. Alfred teases me too often about how I should have a cat name instead of a bird name, seeing my reaction to storms. Too be honest, I don't know if I'd really mind having a cat name though. Robin's a nice sidekick name, but for someone who could fly, not me. I'd rather be a Bristol than a Robin.

Anyway, normally my fear isn't noticed by the others. That's because when it's storming, I'm always at the Manor, not in Happy Harbor sitting next to my best friend under the new installed skylight watching the storm and some stupid show on TV, scared out of my mind. Wally's a touchy-feely guy though, so he didn't really mind how close I was. I tried to convince myself that I didn't mind, but my stupid blushing cheeks argued. I was pretty sure Wally wasn't really looking at me though. He was too busy eating his butter drenched popcorn and watching something with Jim Carrey in it that I was too distracted to really focus on.

I hid a soft sigh, trying to ignore the tingling my arm felt where it barely touched Wally's arm. Sure, I loved being with Wally, that wasn't the problem. Wally was my best friend… and I kind of love him… which is exactly why I felt so awkward. Wally's as straight as a newly installed street pole, and I knew for a fact that my crush was one-sided. He just considered me as a little brother, and if he found out my fear of thunder, I'd never live it down. He's probably turn my ringtone to thunder and call me every other second, laughing at my discomfort.

Part of me longed to be back at the Manor, hiding beneath a big white fluffy blanket that was draped around my shoulders, sipping tea with Alfred. Another part of me never wanted to leave Wally's side until he loved me, which I knew would take a lifetime; but it'd be worth it in the end. The only reason I was here, my heart pounding excitedly in my chest, was because Batman was off on yet another mission with the League and for some reason unbeknownst to me, he didn't want me home.

As for the team, I was pretty sure I knew where they all were. Kaldur and Conner had spent all afternoon, putting in the skylights to save energy during the day, so Kaldur was probably off sleeping. Conner was probably with Megan, making out in a closet or in their room, or wherever it is that they hook up and do what lovers do. Artemis, that lucky bitch, was at her house, probably in bed, getting ready for Church tomorrow morning like some normal people. So basically, me and Wally would be alone all night, which I had dreamt about for years now, but unlike my dreams, we wouldn't do anything, because like I said, Wally's straight.

I jumped when I felt his arm nudge me. He had a look of concern over his face, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips turned down in a small frown. That single look stopped my heart in my chest. I swallowed a hopeful smile and met his gorgeous jade eyes through my sunglasses.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice husky in the back of his throat, actually making an effort to be quiet.

That voice… I shrugged off a shiver as my hopeful smile resurfaced.

"I-… uh yeah; I'm fine. Why?" I asked, setting a hand gently to my neck.

Wally shrugged gently, lightly flipping his red locks from his eyes unconsciously.

"You've been silent the whole movie and you haven't moved in the past ten minutes. I was getting worried," Wally said calmly.

I swallowed hard. "Well, yeah… I'm okay. Just… thinking…"

Wally got a curious little smirk on his lips and he cocked his head to the side. He popped a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"'Bou' wha'?" he probed, through a mouthful of technical vegetables.

They are vegetables, right? I mean, corn is a vegetable, and popcorn is just exploded corn. Sorry, off topic.

"Uh," I pushed my shades higher up on my nose, "Ya know, stuff…"

Wally's eyes narrowed and he flashed me an 'Are-You-Kidding-Me' look before throwing a piece of popcorn at me. I tilted my head up and skillfully caught the kernel in my mouth, smiling smugly at his surprised expression. The popcorn actually wasn't bad for a butter-smothered vegetable.

"Come on, I'm your bestie. You gotta tell me what you're thinking about," he pressured me, quickly shaking off the look of awe.

I just smirked. I had a comeback on the edge of my tongue, something that'd silence him for a while, but I was beat to it. One of the loudest cracks of thunder deafened in my ears. I screamed to say the least before clinging to the nearest thing to me, which just happened to be Wally. I didn't pay attention to how he only tensed for a second before comfortingly putting an arm around me. I didn't really notice how his freckled cheeks got red. I didn't see that he didn't push me away in disgust. _Of course I noticed it_. I was just too busy hiding my face in his neck/shoulder area to comment about it.

"What's wrong Rob? Scared of a little storm?" Wally taunted.

Screwing my eyes up tight, I lifted my head and curled myself into a little ball, still staying close to him.

"Actually, yes," I muttered.

I was scared sick. I hate thunder. I hate it. But my hatred softened with the comforting arm still holding me tightly.

**Wally's POV:**

I had never seen Robin like this. Actually, it was kind of hilarious to see him in a ball, practically crying at a storm, but it bothered me a little. I hated seeing him like this, but at the same time, I kinda loved it. He was kinda cute when he was upset. It got that horrible smirk off his lips. I mean, I love that cute little smirk, but it's got some power behind it. I don't know why I was hugging him either. He was terrified. He didn't need someone like me hugging him. He's straight as they get, and he's probably freaked out that I'm hugging him. I can't help myself some days though. He's simply irresistible.

I put some popcorn in my mouth, thankful that it hadn't spilled. I love popcorn, and thanks to my high metabolism, I can eat as much of it as I want. I tried to turn my attention back to the TV and ignore my face paced heart, but it was futile. I just knew that Robin was going to make a comment about it and call me gay or something. It wouldn't be far stretched, but it'd still hurt. Then, thunder shook the house… er, whatever Mount Justice is to us anyway, maybe an HQ? Anyway, thunder shook wherever the hell we were, and then… _it _happened.

This was bad. Horrible bad. Post apocalyptic attack of 20 foot human flesh eating gummibear bad. **[1] **The devil breaking free of Hell and killing us all bad. Having only white socks to wear bad. **[2] **Spaghetti stain on your white shirt on prom night bad. Finding out that your girlfriend's Double D's are double fakes and that she's a he bad. Empty cookie jar bad. Getting rejected by the ugliest girl in school bad. **The power went off**.

I sat there, my eyes wide in horror, Robin's face buried in my shirt, his muscled arms wrapped around me tightly in fear. The power was off. Ah, hell no! No one goes around, stopping me from watching Ace Ventura! Not even Mother Nature! I prayed that the power would come on, but instead, Mother Nature seemed to hate me as she rocked Mount Justice with her powers. Robin let out a cry of fear, followed by a weak little whimper into my chest. My heart stopped as I realized how close he was.

I felt so bad as his fists clenched my shirt tightly, waiting for the next crack. It didn't come though. I smiled weakly down at him and enjoyed the warmth while it lasted before he realized what he was doing and flinched, moving back in embarrassment. His cheeks were bright red and he looked afraid almost.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered quickly, searching my face.

I failed in hiding the soft smile and blush on my face. He tensed up at the expression before smiling softly and cautiously setting his head on my shoulder. I tried to hide my happiness, my heart betraying me as it beat furiously in my chest at Robin's touch. Robin seemed to notice and I could faintly feel him smile, causing my blush to grow. Why was he doing this? He's straight! He's just messing with me, isn't he? The nerve of that little bastard. I figured I might as well play along while I could though and enjoy it. I nervously rested my head on his. I peeked a glance down at Robin to see his reaction.

That's when I saw his eyes; his beautiful, freaking adorable, baby blue, teasing and scared eyes looking up at me over his sunglasses. I was at a loss for words. Why in the name of Hell would he hide those? If he didn't, he'd have girls and boys crawling all over him, head over heels in love! Actually, maybe that's a good reason to hide them. This way, I can have him all to myself, whether he likes it or not. My surprise grew when he slid the sunglasses off entirely, setting them next to him on the couch, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I hope nobody walks in on us," I commented nervously, "this would look really gay."

Robin's sneaky little smirk returned.

"That's 'cause it is."

I felt my blush deepen and I cursed the person who decided to say two guys couldn't love each other. I wanted to kill them all with their own hands. I wanted to set a flaming horde of zombies after them, the kind with the lightning fast feet. I wanted to strap them to a table underneath a leaky faucet so they were driven mad by the repetitive tapping. But to tell you the truth, that could wait. I've got Robin where I want him, and I'm not leaving this spot unless I have to. Part of me was thankful for Mother Nature, but another part of me wanted to kick her in her metaphorical man balls.

My smile was torn from my face by possibly the loudest crack of thunder I had ever heard. Robin's scream drowned some of it out, but just barely. At hearing the scream, and the thunder, I jumped in surprise, and the popcorn went flying. I half pitied Conner with his super hearing. He must've been hurting pretty bad. But then again, he's Superboy. I don't really care about him. He's too angsty for my taste. The thunder lasted a little too long for my liking, but when it faded, I noticed something that I did like. Robin's face was pressed against my heart basically and he was clutching me tightly.

I gazed at the bowl of popcorn on the floor, but I didn't really care about it. I had Robin clinging to me as if he was about to go extinct. What more did I need? Even after the thunder was gone though, Robin didn't let go. He just stayed glued to my chest, his breath shallow and soft.

"Hey, Rob? Not that I don't like this or anything," I round housed himself for saying that, "but I think you'd be more comfortable on my shoulder…"

To my surprise, I didn't get punched or hit or even glared at. Robin actually listened to me. He let go of me and scooted up, putting his head on my shoulder. He looked ready to scream at any second, but I swallowed the urge I had to yell something to see him jump. That'd be pretty dick-like, even for someone like me. Instead, I just put an arm around him again, holding him closer.

"This looks kinda gay," I commented, curious to see his reaction.

He didn't say anything though. He lay there on my shoulder, seeming to think for a minute to long before he sat up a little and turned his head so his chin was resting on my shoulder. I couldn't tear away from his eyes. I loved those eyes. I wanted those eyes. I wanted him.

"Wally?"

I blinked in response, unsure of what to say.

"Want to know something that'll look really gay?" Robin had a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

It caused my face to burn brighter, if that was possible.

"U-Uh, y-yeah?" I stuttered, realizing how gay it sounded and quickly correcting myself, "I-I guess?"

My eyes widened as his face got closer and closer to mine. When his nose brushed mine, I slowly started to close my eyes, leaving them half open seeing that Robin stopped, his lips barely a centimeter from mine. His breath was hot on my lips and I felt too dizzy for comfort. I struggled to stay grounded on Earth, no matter how furiously the butterflies in my stomach pounded.

"Y-Yeah, I-I-I guess this might look g-gay," my voice betrayed me.

Robin smirked softly. "You don't care though, do you?"

I smiled back, closing my eyes. "Not in the slightest."

I leaned forward and clumsily, our lips met. It wasn't awkward like I had imagined. In fact, just that simple and short touch set every nerve in my body on fire. The kiss was too short for liking though as he pulled away cautiously. I opened my eyes, unable to ignore the spark I had felt. Looking in his nervous eyes, I knew he had felt it too. I turned my body slightly so I wasn't just looking at him over my shoulder anymore. I could tell by that cute little look in his eyes that he wanted to say something, but I didn't care what he had to say. I just wanted to feel his lips again.

"W-," he started, inhaling in surprise as my lips pressed to his again before he untensed and kissed back with a bit of skill.

I brought my hand from his back to his neck and pulled his face just a bit closer, thankful that I could breathe out my nose. I didn't ever want to leave this position. As the dizziness grew, I found that the cracks of thunder that started to sound were barely above the sound of a pin hitting the ground. All I could hear was my pounding heart, and all I could feel was Robin, and that's just how I wanted it.

**[1] F.J. like gummibears XD **

**[2] I hate white socks. Gah. **

**According to You [Kid Flash/Robin] [Young Justice] is the best YouTube thing ever. So awesome. Check it out. Anyway, the skylight is just some stupid idea I had, because the Justice League probably wants to save energy? I dunno, forgive me for going green. I love Jim Carrey, so that's why he's mentioned. I've seen several kids react this drastically to thunder, so don't judge me, even I have this bad of a reaction, although Robin probably just used his fear to get closer to Wally. **

**If you didn't like it, then please don't flame me. I've got a low self-esteem. After all, I just write fanfiction! I have no life! *sobs dramatically* But if you do have tips for how I can improve on my first person writing style, I'm all open. I hate writing first person, but I want to learn how, so I decided to try it. Anyway, review?**

**-FrankandJoe3**


End file.
